The objective of this study is to establish in a prospective, randomized, placebo-controlled trial whether it is possible to prevent or delay the clinical manifestation of IDDM with daily oral administration of nicotinamide in first degree relatives at increased risk of contracting Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus.